Seventeen Again
by TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: Morgan/Christina oneshot. Morgan and Christina have been fighting all week, and it's taking a toll on everyone. (Doesn't really have a plot. Just a fluffly little Morgan/Christina thing)


**Hey guys! So, this is my very first Jessie story, and I'm really hoping you'll like it. Christina and Morgan have always interested me, as I tend to develop a liking for side characters in whatever I watch. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

Christina sighed quietly as she sat down on her bed and slipped off her six inch stilettoes. It was rare that she and her husband fought, but when they did, it was bad, and it always left her feeling drained. She didn't even have the energy to talk to Emma about clothes, which had alerted all of her children that this particular fight was _really_ bad. She and Morgan had been fighting all week about their finances. Yes, they were filthy rich, but Christina had noticed that Morgan spent so much money on childish things. He had countered that she spent just as much on just clothes.

That particular night had ended with Morgan on the couch for the night and the kids in tears in their rooms. Christina herself had been close to tears when Morgan had declared that he was sleeping downstairs. The former model threw a longing glance at the mini-bar in her bedroom, contemplating the pros and cons of just _one_ drink. However, she was saved from making that decision when her bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"Mommy?" Zuri asked in a small voice. It was so hard to see her baby girl in tears, and Christina nearly broke down then and there, knowing that she and Morgan had caused it.

"Yeah baby?" she replied, motioning for the young girl to join her on the bed. Zuri sat down beside her, allowing her mother to hug her as she herself clutched Chubby the Bear.

"Are you and daddy going to get a divorce?" she asked.

"No!" Christina denied at once. "No baby, we're not."

"Promise? You guys have been fighting all week." Zuri said quietly. A tear slipped down Christina's cheek, not for the first time that week.

"I promise my love. Daddy and I are _not_ getting a divorce. We're just having a very long argument."

"You still love daddy, right?" Zuri asked, still feeling insecure.

"Of course I do! I've loved daddy since I was seventeen. I promise that hasn't changed." Christina promised, hugging her daughter a little tighter.

"He still loves you too, right?" Christina nodded.

"Yeah baby, he does." she answered.

' _At least I hope he does._ ' she corrected in her head. She looked at Zuri, sensing that she still wasn't completely convinced that she and Morgan weren't splitting up.

"Do you wanna sleep in here with me tonight?" she offered. Zuri nodded.

"Alright. Go on and get settled while I change, okay?" Christina stood and went into the bathroom, quickly changing into her pajamas. It had been a long time since she and Morgan had stayed in the penthouse, and she made a mental note to make it more frequent. She hated being away from the kids. She then quickly applied her facial cream and exited the bathroom, climbing into the bed next to Zuri, who was already fast asleep.

Christina tossed and turned for hours before finally giving in and getting up, afraid that all her moving around might wake Zuri, who needed the sleep after listening to her parents fighting all week. She slipped on her silk robe and quietly made her way downstairs past the couch where Morgan was asleep and into the kitchen. She dug a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and sat down at the island with a spoon, hoping to God that no one would catch her but not caring enough to not do it.

Twenty minutes later, the half eaten ice cream had been abandoned, and Christina was simply sitting at the island deep in thought. That's why she jumped when the kitchen door opened and her husband appeared in the doorway.

"Hey...what are you doing up?" Morgan asked.

"Couldn't sleep." she answered with a little shrug. "You?"

"Same. I wanted to check on the kids, but Zuri wasn't in her room, so I thought I'd check down here. Have you seen her?" Morgan replied. She nodded.

"She's in our room." she said, standing to place the spoon in the sink and the ice cream back in the freezer. She then turned around to find her husband looking confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"She was upset, and she came to talk to me. Once I got her calmed down a little, I offered to let her sleep with me." she answered. He nodded.

"What'd you two talk about?" he prodded gently as she sat back down.

"She asked me if we were getting a divorce. I told her no, and she asked if I still love you, which I said yes, I do. And then she asked if you still love me, and I told her yes...you do, don't you?" she averted her eyes, not sure she could take it if the answer was no. Morgan moved to her side, tilting her head up so she'd look at him.

"Of course I still love you Chrissy. That hasn't changed, and it never will." he promised, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You haven't called me that since Kikiwaka." she laughed quietly. He laughed with her, pulling her to her feet gently.

"Well, now is the perfect time to change that." Morgan decided. "I love you Chrissy."

"I love you too." Christina smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her. After a moment, she was pinned against the island as each kiss became deeper.

"I feel like we're seventeen again." Christina said breathlessly.

"Remember our first kiss? In the cafeteria at the camp?" She nodded as Morgan kissed her again and lifted her up onto the surface of the island. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him impossibly closer, neither one breaking the kiss.

"Whoa!" The two broke apart at the exclamation from the kitchen doorway. Jessie and Luke stood horrified in the doorway.

"Okay, if you guys have another kid, make it another boy! We have enough females in this house!" Luke said. Jessie laughed uncomfortably.

"Uh, we'll just, ya know, go back upstairs. Sorry to interrupt." She herded Luke out the kitchen as quickly as she could go, leaving Morgan and Christina alone once more. They looked at each other for a moment, the mood officially killed...

And they burst into laughter.

 **The end! So, hoped you guys liked this. There's like one Morgan/Christina fic on this site, and I figured, why not make another one? They're a great couple, and awesome characters. If you liked this, I'm thinking about doing a Bunk'd story about Morgan and Christina's past at the camp with Gladys if anyone's interested in that. Let me know what you thought and what you think of my idea!**


End file.
